


Another Host

by Devalon



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Twin, F/M, Fluff, Football, Meg Is Mean, School, garden, host club, ouran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devalon/pseuds/Devalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is dragged into the host club room and immediately the hosts feel a connection to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Host

**Your POV**

My best friend Meg, was currently dragging me along the hallways of Ouran Academy. She said that there was an exciting discovery that she made. I thanked the heavens because I had football practice in fifteen minutes. Meg opened the doors to an abandoned music room and roses flew around.

"Honey!" She squealed, fifteen more minutes.

"Meg! Who's your friend?" The boys eyes sparkled, thirteen more minutes.

"This is (y/n), she's the football captain." She smiles over to me, ten.

Honey looked at me with curiosity. I smiled brightly at the small boy, I knew that he was two years above my grade, that was the extent of my knowledge. We sat down and talked about random things. Finally it was five more minutes.

"If you'll excuse me, I have practice in five minutes." I bowed my head respectfully and started to walk away.

"Will I see you again?" Honey asks and squeals in delight when I nod.

"Maybe in the hallways." His face drops. "Meg you coming to the game tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what time?" She takes my hint about telling Honey to meet me.

"It's gonna be at five thirty but I would arrive at five to grab a seat." I smile and wave to them, let's hope he gets the hint.

**Honey's POV**

"It's gonna be at five thirty but I would arrive at five to grab a seat." She smiles, she has a beautiful smile.

"Okay Honey, I have to go. Where is Mori today?" Meg sets down her coffee.

"He had to help with the errands today. Thank you for joining me!" I stand up and hug her, her hugs are bad and one sided.

I'm guessing that (y/n) gives bear hugs. She seems like that kind of girl. She's really pretty, a great conversationalist, her eyes revel her emotions. I want to know more about her. My heart pounds just thinking about her beautiful features.

"Mitsukuni, what's wrong?" Takashi asks from behind me.

"Oh! Nothing, I'm defiantly not falling for a girl I just met!" I chuckled nervously.

"Who is she?" Takashi's eyes narrow.

"The football captain, (full name). She's amazing." I sigh and sit down, hugging my legs. "The club should go the the football game tomorrow." I announce to the rest of the group.

"That's not a bad idea." Kyoya looks down at his clipboard and writes something down.

At the game

"And another touch down made by (l/n)!" The announcer yells, she has already made four this quarter.

"So this is Honey's love interest. I have to say I'm intrigued. She had a fan club over at the left corner." Kyoya points to a group of boys wearing 'WE LOVE (Y/N)' shirts.

The game ends with Ouran winning. The twins start to snicker, (Y/n) walks up to Meg who just happens to be sitting in front of us. Immediately the twins stop and stare wide eyed at her.

"Okay you said I couldn't make ten total, and I did. You owe me five hundred thousand yen." She laughs at Meg's red face. "Hi Honey." She waves at me and collects her money. "I'll see you after, okay Meg?" She waves to us and leaves to the locker room, getting stopped by fans on the way.

"She's-" Tamaki stuttered.

"Amazing." Hikaru sighs.

"Darling." Karou smiles.

Both Tamaki and Kyoya glance over at her. Great, I just introduced the club to my crush, and they like her too! I have to have her. I need to have her.

**Your POV**

I ruffled my wet hair as I walked back to Meg. She was standing there with a group of men who I guessing is the host club. My clothes held tight into my semi wet figure, causing a tall blonde to blush deeply. A group of admirers both [male](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/40249484/write/131177564#) and female, block my path so I wink at them and the girls faint into the boys arms.

"(Y/n)!" Honey yells and runs to me, I kneel down and hug him tightly. "Great game (y/n) chan!"

"Thank you senpai." I nod my head and turn to the blushing group. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. (Full name), Meg has told me all about you so I know all your names." I smile at them, causing the twins and Tamaki to blush scarlet.

Several shrill screams pierced the air. I roll my eyes.

"The fans await." I sigh and quickly turn around to see a mob of fans running toward me. "Catch yall later!" I quickly wink and [start](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/40249484/write/131177564#) running away from the mob of people rushing to catch a glimpse of me and the host club.

**Tamaki's POV**

She's perfect to be a host, fan club included. She sprinted away from us quickly and the club followed. We felt some sort of [gravitational](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/40249484/write/131177564#) pull towards her. The mob of people were cornering her, great.

"I love you!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Sign my [cast](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/40249484/write/131177564#)!"

Were said throughout the crowd. Honey pushed through the crowd, the rest of the group did the same. He was going to do something drastic. Anywhere from holding her hand to killing everyone. She was shocked when she saw us, more so Honey. He walked up to her and hugged her, the crowd started to thin as she hugged him back, the only people left were us and Meg.

"Thanks Honey, the crowd was bigger than usual today." She kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair.

Honey blushed and let her out of his death grip.

"We helped too!" The twins stuttered.

She laughed and walked away gesturing for us to follow. We followed her like lost [puppies](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/40249484/write/131177564#), Meg was obviously distraught about this. (Y/n) led us to a garden, and through a passage way I never knew about. It was covered by a roof top of fruit trees, surrounded by rose bushes. A circle of stone benches sat in the center of it all. She flicked a switch and fairy lights sprinkled the green leaves.

"Cool, isn't it?" She smirks.

"It's beautiful! Not as beautiful as my little flower! Come to daddy!" I reach to her, she actually hugs me back, that's new.

"What can I say? I like hugs." She smiles and lightly squeezes me before letting go to [pick](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/40249484/write/131177564#) something up.

"This is a bunny I take care of, her name is Usa." She cuddles the ball of fur.

"It's like usa chan!" Honey squealed.

"Wanna hold em'?" (Y/n) smiles.

Now I can see why Honey likes her so much. She caring, beautiful, friendly, and amazing. I watched her carefully hand Honey the baby bunny. She is so kind to everything. I should ask her out. What about Honey? What would he do to me?

**Your POV**

"Hikaru, Karou. Come here I have something to show you." I smile at the twins who smile back.

"What's going on?" Karou looks at my hands, which have a picture of me and my deceased twin.

"This is my sister, Danica. She died when we were young. One memory that I'll forever have is the amount of time people took to tell us apart. Nobody ever got it right, I don't really know why they kept trying." I look at the twins. "I know how you feel, and I know Haruhi is the only person able to tell you two apart. I just wanted you two to know that if you need to talk about anything, I'm here." I hand them the [photo](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/40249484/write/131937243#) which has my number on the back.

The twins [start](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/40249484/write/131937243#) to blush as I walk away to join the group. I smile as Meg scoots over and I gracefully sit down.

"What are the twins doing?" Meg glares at me, but quickly changes it to a smile.

"I don't rightfully know." I look over at the huddled pair. "Hikaru, Karou! Come over here." I wave at them and they blush deeper.

When they [walk](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/40249484/write/131937243#) over I can see that their gaze never leaves me. Meg glared at me again, I just shrug it off. What's her problem today?

**Hikaru's POV**

Who is this girl? I can't decipher her. Shes everything Honey bragged about her being. Her [friend](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/40249484/write/131937243#) Meg is shamelessly flirting with Mori who show absolutely no interest in her, but is focused on (y/n)'s every move. Not him too. It seems like everybody but Kyoya has shown interest in her, Meg has taken notice in this.

"So Flora," Meg glares at her friend, and uses a nickname that I think is meant to be mean. "How's Danica?" Meg is smirking at (y/n)'s shocked face.

"She's dead. I told you this when I first met you." (Y/n) glared at Meg. "I hope you know that you'll never be the friend Dani was, you're mad at me because your flirting isn't working. Well stop, Mori isn't interested and if you keep being rude to people, he never will." I've never seen a person so upset. 

(Y/n) stomps off and Karou calls her name and runs after her. Meg seems flustered. Honey puts usa back on the small animal pen and leaves with the rest of the group.

"Why would you say that to her." I glare at Meg.

"Because no boy has ever looked at me like that. Jealousy got the better of me." She shrugs, than she leans over the bench, possibly in an attempt to be sexy. "But I see you didn't leave."

"I need to make sure that you never come into contact with the host club ever again." I smirk and walk out of the hidden garden.

**Karou's POV**

She runs faster than me so it takes a while to catch up. When I do it's [clear](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/40249484/write/131937243#) that she's crying. I reach out my hand to [touch](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/40249484/write/131937243#) her back but pull myself away. I swiftly pull her into a tight hug, she gasps in surprise. Once she realizes it's me she starts to cry again. She clutched my uniform.

"Are you okay." I ask her and smoothen out her hair.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." She sniffs and smiles. "I've lived without Dani for ten years of my life. I'm used to the thought of her, it's just when someone says something rude like that I break down." She flashes me another sad smile.

"You are the strongest person I know. To be honest is Hikaru died I don't think I could make it to school everyday and still be involved in clubs." I release her from the hug but still hold her hand.

The other hosts surround us and offer her different things to help cheer her up.

"You could join the host club." Tamaki yells. "Oh my darling flower. You must join the host club."

"Okay, if it's alright with everyone else. I'll join."


End file.
